


Hashtag Sunrise

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Ballads of a Witcher and a Bard [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cock Piercing, Complete, M/M, Online Friendship, accidental dick pic, inspired by a tweet, when a horny bard...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Jaskier receives a notification of a new post from Geralt. The picture shows him a lot more of Geralt than he'd expected.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Ballads of a Witcher and a Bard [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710100
Comments: 51
Kudos: 297
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	Hashtag Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_Opossum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Opossum/gifts).



> Disclaimer: In my fics I take the Witcher characters from the show, the books and the games, and put them in a blender (picking the characteristics I like and using those). This story takes place in a modern world. It was inspired by [this tweet from @ThirstyOpossum](https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum/status/1367087843357691906) to whom I dedicate this fic. 
> 
> Special thanks to [WritingOutLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/pseuds/WritingOutLoud) and [LovelyRita1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967) for beta work <3

A ping sounded, and Jaskier rolled over in bed to reach for his phone, squinting at the morning sun trying to blind him. Only a few people on Insta triggered his notifications, so Jaskier knew it had to be one of them as he starfish-splayed on his empty bed. 

_Geralt posted a picture: #sunrise #beautifulmorning_

Jaskier sat up, immediately interested, and clicked the notification. He’d met Geralt on a gamer forum during the first lockdown, and had followed him on Instagram soon after, curious about what the quick-witted man looked like. He hadn’t been disappointed. Among various pics of nature, there’d been several selfies and... hello, gorgeous! During months since then, they found a common language that went beyond their mutual interests. Jaskier felt incredibly lucky to have found a friend with whom he could talk about everything and nothing every day.

Jaskier blinked his eyes awake and smiled softly, looking at the new pic. The long patch of grass, bathed in the sun, seemed to lead towards a vineyard. The picture must have been taken from the house as Jaskier could see Geralt’s face and tousled, dark brown curls in the window’s reflection, in the foreground of the blue sky. Warm affection washed over him at the face of a man he’d learned to call a friend, even if they haven’t met in person yet. Then he looked closer and lower…

“Holy shit!” Jaskier yelped, jumping from the bed, unable to believe his eyes. He blinked again and zoomed in on the pic. Geralt was naked in the reflection, his flaccid cock hanging low, an RPA -- a urethral piercing -- reflecting the light. “Whoa…” Jaskeir swallowed as his mouth watered, his eyes fixing on the thick ring disappearing into the head of Geralt’s sizable cock. Hell, if that wasn’t the best thing to see in the morning. He sat down for fear of keeling over, and inspected the picture again, taking in Geralt’s muscled arms, rippling abs, and yup, there was his cock again.

He’d been soft-flirting with Geralt for months, but wanted to take it slow as he didn’t want to lose such a good friend if he admitted his attraction. If he told him about the accidental posting of a pic of his massive, pierced cock seconds after he posted it, it would out him as a bit of a stalker. It would be better not to say anything, just wait an hour and like the picture casually, as if he didn’t have the notifications on. Yes, that would be the best course of action. 

Then again… Jaskier glanced at the 1300 followers Geralt had thanks to his beautiful nature shots and realised that most of them would see Geralt’s magnificent body in the next few hours. The thought of hundreds of online gawkers admiring Geralt naked against his wishes set Jaskier’s teeth grinding and fists clenching.

He had to tell him.

But how? “Geralt, honey, your monstrous dong is visible in the pic you posted,” Jaskier said, trying it out. _Fuck, fuckitty fuck, shit, balls! And a big cock._ Jaskier pulled his hair and flopped back on the bed to open their chat. 

_J: Hey, nice pic! But it might be showing a bit more than you intended, just saying._

Jaskier sent the message and worried at his lower lip, waiting for a reply.

_G: Fuck, sorry you had to see that! Deleted. Thanks for letting me know. This is embarrassing._

_J: Nothing there to be embarrassed about._

Jaskier hit sent before he realised how it sounded, and buried his face in the pillow. And there went the friendship they’d been building for months. “Great job, moron,” he mumbled into the pillow. 

Hours passed with Jaskier checking his phone every few minutes, even though the notification would alert him if Geralt texted back. Furious at his foolishness, Jaskier cleaned his flat, ordered Chinese, and watched some documentary about places worth visiting after this stupid lockdown was over. He’d always loved to travel, and usually, those documentaries made him want to get out of the house and go to all the places he hadn’t been yet. Not this time. All he was able to think about for the entire day was how much he fucked up a solid friendship with his stupid, horny behaviour. Whenever he closed his eyes, even if just to blink, he could remember the pic Geralt posted with clarity; the sun, Geralt’s naked chest, his fat, long…

Ping!

Jaskier startled and scrambled off the sofa to grab his phone from the coffee table. He unlocked it with his right hand, realising his left was in his boxers, cupping his half-hard cock. 

“Jaskier, you horny twat,” he spat, taking his hand out and looking at the phone.

_G: I just finished work. Do you have time to continue the mission in Gryffin’s Curse?_

Jaskier smacked his forehead so hard the sound echoed through the sitting room. Of course, Geralt had been busy. He worked remotely from home for some major tech company, but he never texted when he had a lot to do. That would explain the radio silence during the day. Yes, that must have been the reason he never texted back — not because Jaskier had been a creep. 

They’d been playing _Gryffin’s Curse_ , an online RPG game, since they’d met, and just the day before they’d started a new mission, playing as a team. Maybe Jaskier had nothing to worry about after all.

_J: Sure, in 10?_

_G: Gimme 20, I need a shower._

Jaskier groaned. Was the man teasing him on purpose? First a dick pic and then putting images in Jaskier’s head of his naked, soapy body under a spray of water…

A moan escaped Jaskier’s lips as he leaned back on the sofa and cupped himself through his pyjama bottoms. “Geralt…” he whispered, sliding his hand under the fabric, squeezing and stroking as his head filled with a vision of Geralt walking towards him, his cock swaying side to side, his piercing gleaming. Jaskier imagined closing his lips around the glans, swirling his tongue over the steel loop of the ring, making Geralt moan. Heat built up Jaskier’s abdomen as tingling travelled down his spine before he arched, muscles spasming. White ribbons of come landed on his hand and pyjama bottoms. He rushed to his feet and walked on rubbery legs to clean up and change in time for the next ping. 

_G: Headset on?_

_J: Sure._

Great, now he’d be listening to Geralt’s low, husky voice for the next few hours and wouldn’t be able to focus on the game. Would Geralt hear the post-orgasmic bliss in Jaskier’s voice? 

Flopping back on the sofa, Jaskeir put on the headset and turned on the game. 

“Hey.” Geralt’s voice was as sexy as always. 

“How was work?” Jaskier asked, trying not to swallow too loudly, giving away how guilty he felt for wanking to the thought of his friend naked. It hadn’t been the first time he’d touched himself with Geralt in mind, but the first time when he could actually picture his body in detail. Before, it had been a fantasy, yet he’d never imagined Geralt looking as good as he actually did…

“Decent. Listen, sorry about this morning.”

_Uh oh._

“Yeah, no…” Jaskier cleared his throat. “It’s fine.”

“You shouldn’t have to see that. But thanks for saving me from even more embarrassment. I wouldn’t have seen the comments all day until it was too late.”

“Sure, don’t mention it.” _Like, really, just don’t._

“Okay, I’ll pay more attention next time.”

“Or just send them to me --” Jaskier bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed. “To check first… I mean, uhhh...” _Shit. Here we go._

“Jaskier?”

“I can’t do this,” he whined, unable to hide his attraction any longer. He was being torn apart inside as feelings of genuine friendship and sexual attraction battled for the first place at the podium.

“Do what?” Geralt sounded genuinely confused.

“This.” Jaskier waved his hands in frustration, even though Geralt couldn’t see him. “I like you, Geralt, okay? And seeing that pic this morning just fucked me up.”

“I don’t understand. It was just an accident, and I said I was sorry.” Great sounded upset and it was Jaskier’s fault. “I like you too, we’re friends, we’re —”

“No! I mean, yes.” Jaskier’s voice quivered as he failed to see a way out of the mess of his own creation. “We’re friends but…” he paused. “I can’t... I’m sorry.” Jaskier disconnected, throwing the headset, watching as it skidded on the floor. “Idiot idiot idiot!” He buried his face in his hands, knowing he just ruined a friendship he truly cared about. 

The soundtrack from the game sounded from his phone. It was Geralt calling. 

For a split second, he considered not answering it, but that would be an arsehole move. Heart pounding, ready for confrontation, Jaskier slid the green icon right and put the phone to his ear. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt sounded hesitant but there was no resentment in his tone. 

“Yes…” he mumbled. 

“Care to explain?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“What makes you so sure?” Damn. Determined Geralt was _hot_. 

Jaskier took a deep breath. Oh well, it was better to rip off the plaster... 

“I’m sure you don’t want to hear this, but... I was happy just to be your friend, until I realised I want to be more than that.” The confession poured out of him. “You don’t want to hear how I dreamed of you, how I woke up with your name on my lips and my hand in my boxers. I thought that was bad, but this morning…” he sighed, shaking his head. “Geralt, since seeing that picture of you naked, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your body, your cock… You have a piercing, for fuck’s sake! I just… lost it. For the entire day, I’ve been imagining how it would feel to touch it, lick it, to feel your cock with that ring sliding inside me. I’m sorry, I can’t hide it all in anymore. If it means the end of our friendship, then so be it, but that is the whole truth. You’re my best friend, but Geralt... you’re also my dirtiest fantasy.”

Jaskier was panting when he finished, the pain of rejection and ridicule already settling in his chest as the other side of the line remained silent. 

“Goodbye, Geralt,” Jaskeir finally said, his throat constricting, his eyes burning with unshed tears. 

“No! Wait.” Geralt’s voice was strained, bordering on desperate. “I want that too.”

“What?” Jaskier sat up, desperately wishing what he’d just heard was true. 

“All of it. I want everything you described and more. Just, don’t hang up.” The soft sound of pleading pierced Jaskier’s chest with relief and elation all at once.

“Ah, um… okay,” he breathed, as hope that not all was lost filled the air. 

“Did you save that picture I posted?”

“No... although I kind of wished that I had after you deleted the post…” Jaskier admitted.

Ping!

“Now you have it. If you want more, just ask.”

“I... uh… excuse… what?” Jaskier had trouble hearing over the booming sound of his heart in his ears.

“We can’t meet, not for the next several weeks at least. But if you still want to when the lockdown is over... I’d like to see you.” The smile in Geralt’s voice was so genuine Jaskier could picture it in his head.

“Yes, that sounds perfect,” Jaskier choked out. “I won’t throw myself at you, I promise.”

“I’d rather you promised that you will.” The lewd baritone turned Jaskier’s knees to jelly.

Filled with a new incentive, Jaskier grinned, put down his phone and stripped to his birthday suit. 

“Turn your camera on,” he said.

A moment later Geralt’s face was smiling back at him, a blush adorning his cheeks, a dark curl falling on his forehead. _Being this gorgeous should be illegal._

“You showed me yours, but do you want to see mine?” Jaskier’s grin hurt his face as he delivered the cheesy remark, but Geralt wasn’t deterred in the slightest. 

“Only if you’re willing to show me,” he said playfully.

“Well, duh, my sweaty arse is bare on the sofa for your benefit,” Jaskier said, wiggling in his seat for emphasis. 

“Sweaty, huh?” Geralt chuckled. “I’ll take you any way you’ll let me,” he growled, amusement replaced by pure lust. 

“I want your hands on me...” Jaskier breathed, laying back on the sofa, his cock hardening at the mere idea.

“Put the phone on the table and let me see how much you want it.” Jaskier did as asked, letting Geralt see him fully naked. “That’s right. So gorgeous. You’re more beautiful than I imagined,” Geralt praised, the words causing an immediate response in Jaskier’s body. “Now slide your hand down, imagine it’s me touching you,” Geralt continued, seducing Jaskier with his voice.

“Oh, Geralt…” A moan escaped Jaskier’s lips as his hand, Geralt’s hand, found his erection. 

“I think the lockdown will be easier to endure from now on,” Geralt smirked as Jaskier's soft whimpers of pleasure filled the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This fic may get more chapters due to all of your nice comments asking for more :)  
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments!  
> If you enjoyed this fic, consider subscribing to [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine), or to a series that has all my Geraskier works: ["Ballads of a Witcher and a Bard"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710100)  
> If you're interested in reading my other modern AU, here's 11k of explicit ["A Lesson in Rubato"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650145/chapters/62268829)  
>   
> You can follow/contact me on:  
> [my Geraskier Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarm6)  
> [my Geraskier Tumblr](https://carmillacarmine.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)  
> [my Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/CarmillaCarmine)  
> For queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)


End file.
